These Peds Weren't Made For Walking
by madwriter223 -TF
Summary: Answer to bunny It was pure coincidence that Soundwave had noticed the odd sound. And he was adamant to find out what it was. However, the one with the answers is Starscream, so that may not go well. Pre-slash-ish, Humor and possibly crack.


**These Peds Weren't Made For Walking**

It was pure coincidence that Soundwave had noticed it.

It had been a pretty normal session of punish-Starscream. The Overlord had a tight grip on the seeker's neck, alternating between shaking him as he dangled and staring him down. In one moment, Megatron forced the entire weight of the flier to rest on the turbined peds, and Starscream let out a tiny, odd squeak. It had been quiet enough that the silver tyrant overlooked it as another sound of weakness and pain.

Soundwave, however, was more than certain the reason for that sound was different.

This was probably why he was currently standing in front of the entrance to the Air Commander's private quarters, contemplating if he should enter now or wait an extra orn to ensure Starscream would have cooled off from the beating.

Eh. No time like the present.

He quickly keyed in the opening code, and stepped inside as soon as the doors slid open. Starscream didn't look up from where he was laying on his berth, plating newly fixed, and with a scowl on his face.

Soundwave stopped near him, staring down at him, and waiting to be acknowledged. Starscream was always more amiable in these situations if he was given the chance to start the conversation, instead of forcing him into one.

So Soundwave stood still.

After nearly two breems, the seeker's vents huffed, and he shifted slightly. "What do you want, Soundwave?"

"Observation: unfamiliar vocalizer glitch noticed."

Starscream blinked, and rolled slightly to look at the other. "A glitch?"

"Affirmative. Explanation: desired."

"Considering I don't have any idea what you're talking about, I can't help you with that. Why don't you do some research of your own, and tell me the results, huh?" He sneered, then lay back down, pillowing his head on the backs of his servos.

Soundwave stared at him for a moment longer, then shrugged mentally. It was as much permission as he was going to get, considering the circumstances. So, he took another step forward, leaned over the seeker's lower half, and grabbed one of his peds in a firm grip.

There was that sound again. Along with the whole slim frame nearly jumping up to the ceiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!"

"Commencing research."

"LET GO OF MY PED!!"

"Negative." Soundwave moved his thumb, rubbing a slow circle against the shell of the turbine.

That sound again, and Starscream twisted around, kicking and snarling to be released.

Soundwave, without letting go of his prize, moved suddenly onto the berth and grabbed at the seeker. A moment of wrestling later, Starscream was squished against the decidedly larger and stronger frame of the Communication Specialist. One blue arm was wound around the middle of his back, under a wing, and along his own arms, a large servo wrapped firmly around both of his wrists, while the other was still on the captured ped. The other limb was trapped underneath the seeker's own body and a blue leg. His face, twisted in an enraged snarl, was pressed against the side of the other's chassis.

Soundwave stared down at the top of his helm, then smirked smugly behind his mask. He resisted the urge to ask if the seeker was comfortable, then returned his attention to the ped in question, pulling it till the knee was nearly touching the orange cockpit. Starscream snarled again, and tried to bite him, but a tightening of the arm holding him was enough to discourage the dentals from sinking into Soundwave's plating.

The Communication Specialist waited another moment to make sure the seeker would stay still, then once again run his thumb against the underside of the ped.

Starscream's reaction was slightly different this time. He emitted the sound again, however he pressed his facial plates firmly into Soundwave's side, whole frame tense and shivering slightly.

Interesting. Soundwave was well aware that the peds of seekers were of quite a delicate construction, filled with sensors and additional equilibrium nodes to aid in flight as it was the primary form of transportation of the seekers. However, a quick scan showed the pain sensors weren't active, and Starscream was oft to hide pain instead of displaying him in such an open manner.

Thus Soundwave deemed it necessary to continue the experiment.

While the thumb continued slowly tracing the shape of the turbine, he extended his middle finger and ran it over the edge of the ped. Starscream tensed further, and his leg started jerking uncontrollably, possibly in an attempt to free itself, more likely an unconscious movement being a response to whatever sensation was causing that odd sound to appear. The sound that was rising in pitch the longer Soundwave was touching the limb.

Fascinating.

Soundwave slowly started moving all of his fingers across the delicate plating, which took some false starts and fumbling around considering the ped was still trying to jerk out of his grasp. Also, Starscream's frame continued shaking, his face pressing further and further against his side. So much, in fact, that Soundwave was beginning to wonder if Starscream was attempting to attain a frequency of shiver-like movement that would allow his atoms to loosen their structural compound enough for the seeker to be able to literally faze through the groundpounder. Then again, maybe he should stop watching those Super-Human movies with his Creations. They were giving him odd ideas.

As he had mused about the 'Superman Theory', the seeker's vents started humming from overwork, small droplets of condensation settling against his frame. The tension in him grew exponentially, his plating nearly rattling. Finally, after nearly two breems of the torture continuing, the seeker snapped, his lips components falling open, vents taking in a large amount of cool oxygen in preparation of what was to come.

Loud and slightly hoarse laughter spilled forward from the captured seeker, and Soundwave blinked in shock, his hand stilling. He stared down at Starscream, cheek plating flushed, lips parted as he laughed, twisting his head back to hide it better from the other's gaze.

Soundwave only shifted so the dark facial plates were visible, then started moving his fingers again, his optics fixed on Starscream's expressions.

A bubble of laughter escaped the seeker at that, and Soundwave grinned slowly, comprehension dawning.

Odd sound: originating from seeker peds being _ticklish_. Odd sound: appears to be chocked/muffled/stilled laughter. Conclusion: research should continue until Starscream possesses no strength to rip Soundwave's arms off and beat him with them upon his release.

So Soundwave continued tickling the delicate peds, the seeker's frame twisting against him as he howled with laughter.

Secondary conclusion: Starscream cute when laughing. Further investigation of the observation: necessary.

*~*

Bunny by namingme of lj:

Seeker feet aren't made for walking. They're delicate, loaded with sensors, and can't have too much weight put directly on them without being crushed in the process. LET THE TICKLE TORTURE COMMENCE.


End file.
